


EG watch MLP

by D_rissing



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Watching the Series, Characters watch the show, Reaction, Watching MLP, references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_rissing/pseuds/D_rissing
Summary: Set after Rainbow Rocks.After two encounters with Equestrian magic, the girls (except Sunset) alongside the rest of the students and teachers of Canterlot High cant help but want to know more about the purpler girl from another dimension. Now, thanks to the actions of certain lord of chaos, they have the chance not only of learn about twilight but also all about her world.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. A wish, a mirror and the disk

**Author's Note:**

> I love "lets watch/react" fics, more if its about characters reacting to their own series...but in the 9 years i have been in the MLP fandom i have yet to find one about the main 6 or something similar reacting to the show or movies (if anyone knows one please tell me).
> 
> so if cant find one then i decided to make one...so lets see how this will go.

It was a normal day at Canterlot High. The sun shined down upon the building as students come and go on their normal routines. At the courtyard, some students simple enjoyed the sunny day relaxing close the Wondercolt statue waiting for the next bell to sound on peace and quite….

“BANZAIIIIIIIIII” an energetic voice echoed around as a pink blur shoot from inside the building like a rocket making some students jump out the way to not be run over as the object crashed with force against one of the faces of the statue´s base.

GONG!!!

“Ugggg” the blur turned out to be a pink haired girl who after the hit ended up falling on her rump “oh bummer” she said in disappointment as she rubbed her head.

“Uff again Pinkie pie?” a voice sounded behind her making her look up to watch the worry/annoyed faces of her 5 friends “this is like the 5th time this week you try to go through the portal….and it’s just Tuesday¡¡¡” her rainbow haired friend finished throwing her arms in the air.

“I really thought I was going to make it this time” her friend answered as Sunset extended a hand and help her up.

“You know that if Twilight was going to open the portal I will be the first to tell you right?” the red and yellow haired girl asked.

“I know, I know” Pinkie said dusting off her skirt “it’s just…come on guys now that we can open the portal at will we can go and know an entirely different world, with magic… magic princesses, magic ponies, magic places, and GASP maybe magical cupcakes”

“Hehehe” chuckled Sunset at her friend’s enthusiasm “a cupcake will be always a cupcake Pinkie, no matter if it’s made for a pony or a human”

“Beside it’s not us the ones that can open that portal” Applejack added “princess Twilight is the only one who can open it from her side”

“Ahhhh why couldn’t she leave it open?” Pinkie asked downfallen.

“You know darling that it would be too risky to leave it open all the time” Rarity answered.

“Someone could have slip and fall through it” Fluttershy said in timid manner before shuddering “or something on that side could walk through it”

“Even if the portal its safe inside Twilight´s castle it’s too risky to leave it open all the time” Sunset ended “what’s more, we can’t risk more magic entering this world. As it is we can’t be sure that the sirens were the only thing that end up here from Equestria”

The girls looked uncertain at that, although Pinkie looked sadder that anything.

“It just…I really REALLY want to meet Twilight in the other side” she said eyeing the place where the portal was located.

“I know sugar cube” said Applejack putting a comforting hand on her friend shoulder “we all will like to see her again, but we can’t do nothing without Twilight´s permission to cross”

Pinkie looked down rejected.

“Now-now dear nothing of sad faces” said Rarity joining her friend`s side “that doesn’t mean we can’t visit Twilight” she assures her friend “we only need to ask her next time if she can allow us to visit”

This seems to spring the pink girl back to life.

“You are right¡¡¡” she said with a smile “and we don’t need to wait much” she added looking at Sunset “we have your diary, we can write Twilight and ask her for a visit”

The rest of the girls thought about that too and smiles appeared on their faces, however Sunset’s face morphed into a nervous one.

“W-well yeah we could do that” said Sunset trying to keep herself calm “but remember Pinkie, Twilight is a princess, she has responsibilities to take care off. And I don’t think it would be right to bother her like that”

The pink haired girl looked down in sadness, her hair even seems to deflated

“I said no sad faces darling” said Rarity putting a hand on her face “Sunset didn’t say it would be impossible…. We only need to be sure we won’t interrupt Twilight, she is a princess after all, it would be rude of us to just ask her out of nowhere to open the portal and let us run freely on her kingdom” Pinkie pie looked at her friend “we must act in protocol, I’m sure we can ask her when she can be free and let her plan the whole deal” she looked at Sunset who give a sigh.

“I think I can drop her a message or two about that” she finally said much to the happiness of her friend.

“There see?....we only need to be patient” the fashionista said before taking a good look at the face of her friend “in the meantime darling I think it would be good for you to go and refresh a bit” she pulled out a small mirror and open it in front of pinkie.

Her pink hair was more out of place that normal, her face has some dirt and was quite red from her run and impact.

“Whoa I do look bad, don’t I?” she asked dusting off her clothes again

“Nothing a good amount of water and soap can’t solve” Rarity said “now go on we will go ahead and save you a spot at the cafeteria”

“And keep Rainbow from eating your tacos” added Applejack with a teasing smile.

“Hey!!! that was just one time” the sport girl said crossing her arms.

Pinkie smiled and walked back inside the school.

“You know” Applejack started when Pinkie walked out of reach “even when chances are low, if I’m honest I wouldn’t mind visiting that world myself” the other girls turned their heads at her “not only will it be a one of a kind experience, but I’m actually curious to see what my pony counterpart will be” she smiled “and imagine all the new type of apples that it may be found only in Equestria…now won’t be nice to have some seeds to try here?”

“I get you AJ” Rainbow Dash said “I do would like to go myself…if only to get my wings back¡¡¡” she ended shouting “no need of my guitar, just cross over and take fly”

“That if you don’t hit yourself with Twilight´s ceiling” said Sunset with a smile “remember the portal its inside her castle so you would end up making a hole on it”

“She is right Rainbow Dash” said Rarity on a scolding tone “you can simple go and ruin royal property like that”

“Like you won’t try to take something from there to prove you were in a princess castle” retorted the rainbow haired girl.

“Why I never¡¡¡” Rarity took a deep breath “thought the idea of visiting the castle of a princess is certainly something I will like to do, there is also the possibility of meeting a royal dress maker…oh the ideas I could come with by meeting one” she looked in the distance as she thought on all the dresses she could try and make “just imagine…the ears and tails have become quite popular, just think about bringing a full equestrian trend to the school….I may be also ahead of other designers by creating a whole pony inspired line with the support of a true princess” she looked at Sunset “you think Twilight would mind modeling some of them?”

Sunset giggled at the excitement of her friend “well first of all I don’t know if Twilight have something as a _Royal dress maker_ and second, remember that the clothes of that side are make for ponies”

“Details, details” waved Rarity “I’m sure I can adapt some dresses for human use, plus I only need the inspiration not copy the models”

Sunset smiled as she shakes her head before looking on her shy friend “well Fluttershy you're the only one left”

“Um...me?”

“Yeah come on Flutters, tell us what you will do if you could visit Twilight” said Rainbow Dash in exited tone wondering what the animal lover would said,

“Umm…well…. It’s nothing big as you guys” she said rubbing an arm “it’s just…ummm..well I will like to…umm go and meet the ponies” she ended up blushing.

“Meet the ponies?” Rainbow asked confounded.

“Umm yeah I mean…our ears are cute, and if they are cute just imagine how the ponies will be” she seemed to shine at the idea “all those little ponies, with their colorful fur and they will talk” her smile grew “talking sentient little ponies…oh my gosh just imagine¡¡¡…not only the ponies but other creatures will also may be sentient, I will be able to talk with a pony and maybe a lamb” her eyes sparkled as the idea hit her “…lambs are so cute, and now I will be able to talk to one, and that’s only them¡¡¡…all the possible cute critters that could only live on that world and¡¡¡….” She realized everyone was looking at her, Rainbow trying to hold a laugh, she then blushed and returned to her typical setting “ummm…yeah that’s what…ummm I will like”

“Don’t worry Fluttershy, I’m sure Twilight will have friends that will like to meet you” Said Sunset putting a hand around her friend “and I’m sure there will be…creatures that also will like to talk with you” the pink haired girl smiled.

In that moment the bell rang.

“Well let’s go before a line its form” said the athlete of the group as she run ahead

“You hear her...let’s go before she ends up eating all” AJ laugh as Rainbow yelled a “hey¡¡¡” from the distance “well if I were to meet a pony as you said Shy, I think I will stick with my counterpart…as I said I wonder how she and I will differ or be the same”

“Ummm meet my other self would be quite an experience” said Rarity “just imagine the conversation we both could have” she could very well imagine herself and other Rarity over a nice tea party as they discuss civilized things (clothes and trends).

Fluttershy just imagined the idea of meeting a pony version of herself, wondering how she could look.

“All I know it’s that we will need to be carefully in case Pinkie meets her other self” giggled Sunset receiving an affirmative nod form the other girls. “You go ahead I will leave my things in my locker first”

Meanwhile none notice a pair of yellow eyes opening from a close by poster or the mischievous giggle that follow them.

* * *

In the bathroom Pinkie was busy cleaning her face on the sink…grabbing a bit of soap she created a lot of bubbles (that soon fill the whole thing) before grabbing it, covering her face, rub until her whole head was covered in foam. Then opened the water tap, put her head under the water, and return up totally clean with her hair flat and wet. Smiling she shook her head and soon her hair poofed back to normal totally dry.

“Ready¡¡¡” she announced before pulling a towel form her hair and pass it over her face. “Whoa” she exclaimed as she looked her reflection “it’s true what they said about soap in your eyes” her reflection now had two big yellow eyes instead of her normal blue ones “although I thought it makes them red not yellow”

“Well if you want I can make them red too” her reflection said before her eyes flashed and turn red.

“Ummmm I don’t know if red eyes fit me really” said Pinkie after a moment of thought.

“Oh, don’t worry I have more colors” her reflection said “how about green?” her eyes turned green “or purple?” turned purple “how about mix them?” one eye turned back green “oh oh how about tartan?” her eyes became a crisscrossed pattern of horizontal and vertical bands in multiple colors and her clothes turned into a Scottish skirt and top. In another flash a set of bagpipes appeared and the reflection began playing a tune.

“Hahahaha you are funny magic mirror” said Pinkie before staying still “wait a minute...there isn’t a magic mirror outside the one in the statue” suddenly she gasped “You are from Equestria¡¡¡¡” she cried in surprise.

“Guilty of charge” her reflection said before snapping her fingers and her whole-body changed to a large dragon like creature with a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a feather left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft.

“Discord at your service” he made a small bow.

“That...was…soooooooo cool” said Pinkie pie in excitement.

“Hahahaha...well it seems that no matter in what world you are Pinkie Pie, you always will be the funny one”

“You Know me?” asked the pink haired girl.

“Know you?” Discord said in surprise “if we are like peanut butter and jelly” he turned into a sandwich with his face on one side and Pinkie`s face on pink jelly. Then another discord grabbed the sandwich and eats it “after all we both are good friends with princess Twilight”

“You know Twilight?!!!” Pinkie yelled/asked in excitement.

“Why of coarse” Discord replied as an imagen of Twilight joined Discord on a _cool_ pose “if we are best friends...almost family” both high five before Twilight disappeared in a flash.

“Whoa that’s awesome…so what are you doing here?”

“Oh well…I couldn’t help but hear that you and your friends are a bit curious about Twilight`s life back in Equestria” Discord said “so I said to myself...Discord, you handsome draconequus, as good friend of the princess of friendship it’s your duty help her other friends to learn more about her…not just as the girl they meet” a flash and Twilight was back “but also the princess” a flash and Twilight was wearing a princess gown and crown “the bookworm” she appeared with glasses with a mountain of books behind her “the student” she now wore a school girl uniform “the warrior” now a purple full body armor holding a flag “all the tales and tribulations she unfortunately haven’t be able to tell you” he hold up a book with a six point start in the cover, he summoned some glasses and began passing pages “all this stories she is just dying to share with you all but can’t cause her responsibilities” he hold the book to his chest as tears fell from his eyes “oh how unfair is life when a good girl cant share with her friends all this stories”

“Yeah it’s so sad” agreed Pinkie “I really will love to hear them”

“Oh, but that’s what I’m here” Discord said returning to his joyful self “Twilight can’t share them but I will be more than happy to tell you all about them”

“But how would you that?...do I need to bring the girls all here?” she said pointing behind her.

“Oh no need of that” Discord made the book spin before sending it through the mirror. In a flash of light, the book turned into a small DVD disc floating in the air.

“Uhhhhhhh” Pinkie extended her hands and the disk fell on them.

“Ta-da!!!" said Discord “the whole life and experiences of princess Twilight and her friends on a comfortable movie for you and your friends enjoyment” he added as popcorns and a soda appeared on his hands “so go grab a snack and a drink…call your friends and enjoy”

“Really?....you mean now we can learn more about Twilight and Equestria?” asked Pinkie with a smile.

“Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake on my eye” rhymed Discord ending with a literally pink cupcake on his eye .

“Gasp…. A pinkie promise!!!” Pinkie exclaimed happily “so it means this must be real….yahooo!!!” she celebrated before running out the bathroom….then returning “thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!” she said and then flashing out again.

“Hehehe it was my pleasure” the draconequus said before noticing another girl (short orange hair and glasses) that was looking at him “I’m sorry…did you just spied on our conversation?” he asked “huff how rude of you” and in a flash he disappeared leaving a very confused girl behind.

* * *

At the cafeteria the rest of the girls were eating their lunch in peace (with Aj having to keep Rainbow`s hand away from Pinkie`s share of tacos) when suddenly the doors opened on a bang as a pink comet went through them calling everyone`s attention.

“I have it, I have it, I have it!!!” Pinkie said exited as she stops on the table where her friends were sitting. The rest of the students simply returned eating as they believed it was another of those Pinkie moments that tend to pass...although one or two were looking at her wondering what had happen to get her that exited.

“Whoa Pinkie was the rush?” Sunset asked as her friend moved aside the food tray and pull out her laptop.

“I just received the most wonderful gift a could have ever ever received!!!” said Pinkie Pie turning it on, a big grin on her face, as she showed them the DVD disk

“ Oh that’s wonderfull” said Fluttershy “but..ummmm…what is it?”

“It’s the whole history of Twilight” she exclaimed gaining the attention of the rest of the students at the mention of the purple girl “we now can learn all we want about her and her land”

“Wait what?” asked confused Sunset “Pinkie where did you got that?

“Oh, in the bathroom a weird looking magical dragon from Equestria gave it to me” she said without a care as she put on the disk.

“What?!!!…PINKIE NO!!!” cried Sunset but it was too late.

Immediately the laptop of the pink haired girl began glowing before a transparent wall of magic basked the whole cafeteria making the doors close on a bang.

Some students ran to the door…one of the jocks tried to push and pull the door.

“It’s locked” he said making everyone to get worry.

“We are going to die”

“This is awful”

“The horror…the horror!!!”

“I need a hug!!!”

“The great and powerful Trixie won’t be trap here!!!”

BANG

“Ahhhh smoke… there is fire here!!!”

“Students…please students” principal Celestia tried to call everyone’s attentions but everyone was too busy panicking “students¡¡¡”

Vice-principal Luna stood on a table.

“ **BE STILL!!!!** ” her voice echoed all around making everyone stop “that’s better”

“Yes…ehem thank you Luna” said Celestia rubbing her ear “now let’s all be calm for a moment...panicking won’t help for this” she walked towards the table where the girls were “Sunset Shimmer am I right to assume this was work of magic?”

“I believe yes” said Sunset as she stood and gave a gaze at Pinkie`s laptop “again Pinkie where you get that disk?”

“Oh well as is said this weird dragon appeared in the bathroom mirror, and I mean weird as I’m not sure he was a dragon since he looked like a combination of animals…maybe you would like it Fluttershy”

“Yes, yes that’s all very informative miss Pie” Luna said a bit tired “but can you move on?”

“Oh sure…well he said he was a friend of Twilight and wanted to help us to learn more about her and the adventures she had before meeting us”

“Wait what?” Sunset asked in confusion.

“Pinkie Pie darling, outside from this been quite an invasion of privacy on our friend you shouldn’t accept gifts from strangers”

“Even more if they looked like a weird dragon like beast that most likely had some evil scheme on its paws” added Rainbow Dash.

“I must agree with your friends on that miss Pie” Celestia said in reproachful tone “that was quite irresponsible of you not to mention dangerous”

“Oh, come on Celestia the girl only wanted have some fun what its wrong with that?” a voice sounded and all looked at the computer where the dragon creature Pinkie described appeared “what its wrong it’s the fact no matter the world, you are still quite a party pooper”

“Principal Discord?” asked Celestia quite confused.

“Uhhh principal? Now that’s interesting” said Discord before making appear a toga and beret on him “must said I wonder how I, well my other me, did on the academy field. Bet I won professor of the month every time”

“Wait, you know him principal Celestia?” asked Sunset confused.

“Well no really” said Celestia “it’s his voice”

“Agree with that…he sounds like ex-principal Discord” added Luna “he was in charge of Canterlot high before my sister”

“Uhhh bet school then was funny”

“More like chaotic” said Celestia on deadpan tone.

“He was fired because of that” added Luna crossing arms.

“Bah…bet you never understood my counterpart`s geniality and potential” added the draconequus turning his back at them.

“That point aside” said Sunset “what do you want? And why you give my friend that disk?”

“Yeah answer us freak” yelled Rainbow on threatening tone.

“Ok did I reality bend on my sleep again?” said Discord scratching his head “cause you are the same Rainbow Dash only wearing those ridiculous clothes” Rainbow looked ready to steam at that “but answering your question miss rebel student” Sunset recoiled at that “as I told Pinkie Pie before, this disk contain all of twilight`s adventures, plus all the tales of those around her…all you need to know about Equestria or the pony world in general is here for your entertainment”

“And the fact we are all trapped?” asked Luna in suspicion.

“Oh, just a small way to make sure you don’t get interrupted, I will hate the idea of anyone losing on moment of this” he chuckled.

“Quite kind of you” said Celestia with an ironic tone “but that doesn’t change the fact that we can’t let the students lost a school day just for this” some students groaned at that.

“Uggg seriously Celestia, do you have to be so boring in all the worlds?” asked Discord “fortunately for you I’m not that of a monster…your students will be able to” shudder “still have their lectures…since you won’t lose a second here”

“Come again?” Applejack asked confused.

“Oh, its simple...the moment the spell activated this whole place was contained inside of a time bubble”

“Uhhhh that’s clever” Derpy said making all turn to her “that means we are trapped inside a singularity that basically slow or stop time around us making us all still feel like time its passing”

Everyone blinked.

“How did you…?” Octavia began asking

“I love bubbles” the girl answered with a smile and a squeaky noise.

“Yeah like she said” continue discord “the spell will end once you finish watching an _episode”_ he made cue notes “and will reactivate once you put the disk back…so you won’t lose any of your precious school time” he ended by imitating Celestia (Rainbow wig and all)

Everyone turned to see each other.

“So basically, we only have to watch this once and then we will be free?” asked Sunset

“Aggg yes that’s it” said Discord exasperate since no one seems to get what he was saying “but why would you wanted to see it just once?...this is about Twilight” an image of the purple girl appeared “the magical pony princess from another dimension that save you all from an evil demon girl” Twilight dressed like an anime character ready to fight against Sunset`s demon from.

Said girl only could groan in frustration at the image.

“So take advantage of this...have fun…and enjoy” and with that Discord disappeared and a menu appear with different tittles….the first one been **Friendship is magic**

“Umm well?...what do we do?” asked Applejack.

“Sigh as much as I don’t want to pray into princess Twilight life like this I don’t think there are many options here” said Sunset.

“Unfortunately, that’s correct miss Shimmer” said Celestia “thought must admit this sounds like a good chance to learn a bit more about the world you hail from”

“Not to mention known princess Twilight better” added Luna “there is so much neither me or my sister asked about her on her brief moments here”

“Oh oh…let’s not forget maybe we can see her fight monsters with magic” said Pinkie with a smile.

“Oh, you think she is the warrior princess type?” asked Rainbow also liking the idea.

“More like magical princess type” Lyra said from the crowd “with magical wands and all”

“She really didn’t need one in Equestria” said sunset.

“Oh!!! maybe she had to fight evil dark lords” another student said.

“You think she lives in a castle?”

“She is a princess so I think so”

“I do wonder how different that world will be to ours”

More voices sounded as everyone began to feel exited at the idea of knowing about that magical world that lay just steps from their front door but couldn’t access.

“Then it`s decided…we will watch this at least once so we can get out” said Celestia making the students cheer.

“Umm...I don’t want to...ummm you know…. Learn things like this” said Fluttershy “what if Twilight gets mad and think we are…umm been noisy?”

“That’s a good point Fluttershy” said Sunset “but after the first episode is done we will able to get out, then I will contact Twilight and inform her about this”

With that everyone came closer to the table trying to gain the better view to the screen.

“Uggg why couldn’t that weird dragon thing gives us a bigger screen?” complained Cherry Crash.

“Stop complaining…the great and powerful Trixie!!!…. Have better things to do that this so let’s end quickly”

“Oki doki loki” said Pinkie pie giving play to the first episode “uhhh im so nervouscited”


	2. Introducing the ponies (Friendship is magic) part.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show begins and the girls get reintroduced to Twilight

**“ Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria…” a soft female voice began narrating.**   
****

“Oh!!! a fairy tale? I love fairy tales!!!” said Pinkie pie “especially those with houses made of sweets. With walls made of chocolate, marshmallow on the roof, gardens of lollipops, nougat fences, and all that cream……”

“Pinkie you are drooling” said Rainbow Dash snapping her pink friend out her fantasies.

“He he…sorry” apology the girl as Fluttershy gave her a handkerchief.

“Hey the video stopped” someone mention from the crowd.

“well of course it stopped…that way we can said our opinion of what is going on, and after that it will resume” explained Pinkie “that is normal in this kind of things”

“What kind of things?” asked Rainbow.

“Duhhhh…reaction fics. What else?”

“What? !!!”

“COULD YOU THEN SHUT UP SO WE CAN FINISH THIS QUICKLY? !!!!!!” shouted Trixie shutting Pinkie from answering Rainbow and confusing everyone even more.

******(A book opened showing a cloudy sky that broke apart to show a town near a meandering stream. In the sky a second one—made of clouds and rainbows—floated near and higher than the peak of a nearby mountain. And finally, a city of white and gold projects from a nearly-vertical precipice. Then the image of a pair of winged unicorns standing back to back on a cloud was zoom in; the left one is white, with a pink mane and long tail, while the other is dark blue with a lighter blue mane/tail.)**   
  
**“…there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night.**   
  
**(As the narrator continue, the sun rose behind the white one and the moon and stars ascended behind the blue to take its place. The two sisters appeared on opposite sides of a slowly rotating yin/yang design, with pastel green and marked with sun on one side, and pastel blue with the moon on the other.)**   
****

“How that even work?” asked Cheerilee.

“well…Equestria is rule by magic and the sun and the moon had been raised by unicorns even before princess Celestia, the white one on screen, took control of the sun and did it alone for a millennium or so” answered Sunset.

“So, in this other world my sister rises an entire celestial body and rules the entire land?” asked Luna.

“For what I see” said Celestia pointing the now freeze frame “you too do that my sister”

“For some reason I feel a little less important right now” Luna said in down tone. Celestia hugged her sister and put her head in her shoulder

“You and me both sister” she said in a whisper “you and me both”

**“** **Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects—all the different types of ponies.”**

“Hummm…for some reason this sound familiar to me” said Sunset as she tried to think “but from where?

**(The scene dissolved to the sun in a clear sky and tilt down past the younger unicorn’s lowered head; her narrowed eyes flash briefly before the camera stops on a group of ponies playing, eating, working the fields.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth…”**  
 ****  
 **(The nighttime is shown filled with sleeping ponies.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **…but shunned and slept through her beautiful night.”**  
 ****

“Well duhhhhh, for what else could be the night but to sleep?” said Rainbow dash.

“To throw wild parties” answered Vinyl.

“go to wild parties” Cherry crash and Mystery Mint yelled together

“Watch fireflies?” asked Fluttershy timidly.

“CAMPING!!!” shouted the CMC.

“Have a romantic encounter with your special one” said Cheerilee with a dreaming look on her face.

“Enjoy the cool breeze as you sing” Sandal wood added.

“perfect time for the art” Golden Hazel said in dramatic tone getting claps for fellow Drama students.

“Watching the starts” Amethyst Star said.

“Find inspiration in the stars” said someone from the art class.

“Travel to the stars on board a blue box” said Derpy. A lot of people gave her a funny look.

“Perfect atmosphere for a monster movie marathon” said Norman.

“You could use it to study a little more” said Luna feeling, for some reason, a little annoyed “something that you could use to improve your notes miss Dash”

  
**“One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn.” (** the two sisters face off, the younger’s head and wings were lowered, before she turned away in defiance. **) “The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one’s heart…”**

“I have a bad feeling about this” said Flutthershy a little scared.

“Yeah me too” said Scootaloo.

“Me three” continued sweetie bell.

“eeyup” said the three Apples.

**(The younger sister`s eyes opened to show pink irises and fiercely narrowed, catlike pupils.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **…had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness.”**

“A REALY, REALLY BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS”

**(A violet mist washed across the screen before showing the change: the younger sister’s coat was now dark blue as to be almost black, and she was wearing a blue armor on her head and chest. As she reared up, her long blue mane and tail billow behind her.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **Nightmare Moon!”**  
 ****  
 **(Lightning strikes and the camera shifted to frame the Equestria settlements under a starless night and the crescent moon.)**  
 ****

Apart for the scream of terror of both Fluthershy and the CMC, no one else even move when the nightmare appeared on the screen.

******“** **She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night”**  
 ****  
 **(The screen changed to a sunlit hall in a palace where a group of five jewels attached by radial shafts to a golden hub, on which a glowing white sphere rested.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom… The Elements of Harmony!”**  
 ****  
 **(The elder sister now was wearing a gold tiara and shooted a pastel rainbow-colored beam from her horn, surrounding and subduing Nightmare Moon. An image of the moon followed with an illuminated crescent and the younger sisters silhouette head visible in the darkened portion.)**  
 ****  
 **“** **Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister and banished her permanently in the moon.”**  
 ****

“That’s so sad…her own sister…” cried Fluttershy forgetting the fear she felt two seconds ago.

“But it was necessary sugar cube” said Applejack trying to console her friend “if that mare had her way I can assure you that no plant will survive without the sun and food would scarce”

“Plus, with an eternal night, things would have become really cold in that planet” said one of the eco kids.

“oh, oh, was she going to throw a _its ok to have an eternal night because now we can have a night party that will never end party_?” asked Pinkie “because that is the only way a can think for this forever night thing to become cool”

“He said cold Pinkie pie. Not cool” said Rainbow.

“So it will be a late night ice cream party?”

*Facepalm*

Celestia and Luna grabbed each other’s hand and lead towards each other for comfort.  
 ****  
 **(** The moon shrunk to the upper right corner of the screen, the silhouette fading away, as the background lightens and the older sister appeared in the center on a golden throne; Wings spread and dressed with a gold collar/necklace and tiara, and the sun at her top left)

“Now I remember... That’s the story of the mare on the moon.” said Sunset “an old pony tale that mothers tell their foals” she added seeing the faces of confusion on everyone’s faces

“oh great…we are supposed to learn about that Twilight…what a fairy tale for baby horses had to do with her?” asked Trixie annoyed from losing her great and powerful time.

**(suddenly a younger female voice gradually takes over the narrator)**  
 ****  
 **“** **The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon, and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since”**  
 ****

“hey… that voice sound familiar” said Rarity and wasn’t the only one that thought that. Everyone tried to get closer at the screen.

******(the screen showed the open book, with the pictures from the preceding story.)**   
  
**“ Hmmm…”**

**(Finally, the reader is revealed to be a light violet unicorn mare sitting on her belly, intently hunched over the book on the ground before her. Her mane and tail were straight and dark blue, with one streak each of dark violet and deep pink. Her eyes were large and purple, and her haunch bear a “cutie mark” consisting of a six-pointed pink star overlaid on a white one with five small white stars surrounding the two.)**   
  
**“Elements of Harmony…I know I’ve heard of those before. But where?” she wondered as the image show her on a meadow surrounded by white and golden architecture.**

“ITS TWILIGHT” shouted the Rainbooms.

“Well look at that she really is a horse” said Trixie on a mocking tone.

“A pony actually” pointed Flash feeling a little nervous for seeing his crush as an animal “but I think the correct term is…”

“UNICORN!!!” screamed Lyra while trying to push hers and Bon Bon’s face closer to the screen. “SEE I TOLD YOU THEY EXIST”

“In another dimension Lyra” replied her friend while trying to apart them both from the computer.

“A unicorn?” Asked Mystery mint.

“She is right I don’t see wings” noted Rainbow Dash.

“That’s because this is from before she become a princess” clarified Sunset “so she probably had yet to gain her title and her wings”

“She is cute” shouted the eco girls.

“I like her hair” said Sweetie bell.

“Don’t you mean fur?” asked Scootaloo.

“I think mane is more appropriate” said Applebloom.

**(the screen faded into a stretch of road, on which Twilight comes up over a hill. The book is in a pair of saddlebags slung on her back. Suddenly two ponies step in front of her. The horns of their heads told everyone they were unicorns too)**

“ahhh…no theme song?” asked Pinkie disappointed.

Everyone gave her a funny look.

“A theme song?” Asked Sunset.

“well duuhhhh…since this is a movie I was expecting some sort of intro” explained the pink haired girl as it was the most obvious thing in the world “maybe something that starts calm then explode on energy, with a catchy music and lyrics…oh-oh….and the lyrics may sound a little childish and make any men cringe but then they also like it and start to sing too”

“That’s…oddly specific” commented Rainbow dash.

“That’s Pinkie pie for you” said AJ and everyone nodded.

**“There you are, Twilight!” one of the mares (Twinkleshine** ) **called out. This one has white coat, curly pink mane/tail, bright blue eyes, cutie mark of three blue stars. “Moondancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You want to come?”**

**Alongside her were two unicorns. One with medium blue coat, two-tone blue mane/tail, and deep blue eyes. And other with a yellow coat and blue mane.**

(Twilight recoiled a bit from them; allowing everyone to see the blue unicorn’s (Minuette /Colgate) cutie mark, which was an hourglass.)

“Hey that pony looks like Minuette!!!” exclaimed Pinkie pie.

“Your dentist friend?” asked Fluttershy.

“YEP, same hair, same eyes, and look!!! even the same tattoo she was dared to have” pointed the pink girl.

“She isn’t the only one”

“OH, HOW SICK” yelled Vinyl in excitement “everyone there has one too”

“Even Twilight has one” said Applebloom pointing at the six-pointed pink star on the purple unicorn.

“That’s not…exactly a tattoo” mentioned Sunset “it’s a cutie mark”

Everyone gave her a blank look.

“Ah what mark now?” asked Rainbow.

“A Cutie mark” clarified the red head “it’s a mark that everypony receive at certain point on its life usually when they are young”

“So are you saying that they can have tattoos from young age on Equestria” asked Applebloom before she and her friends shared a conspiracy look

“Hey Pinkie pie do you think that if you manage to go through the portal…” “NO Applebloom NO” interrupted her sister “you ARE NOT going to another dimension to mark yourself.

“The same goes for you Sweetie Bell” added Rarity in warning tone.

The two girls groaned in disappointment. While Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash with hopeful eyes. The athlete thought for a moment.

“eh maybe” she ended up saying making the smaller girl cheer on happiness.

“RAINBOW DASH” her two friends yelled at her.

“What?!!!…I want one too” she moaned.

“that’s not exactly how a Cutie mark works” said Sunset with a sweat drop.

**“ Oh, sorry, girls. I got a lot of studying to catch up on” she said eying her bags and then galloping away.**

**“does that pony do anything except study? I think she’s more interested in books than friends.” sighed Twinkleshine in disgust before she and the other two walked away.**

“HEY! careful there you horse-lady that’s my friend you are talking about” said Rainbow dash

“although it seems that Twilight doesn’t really wanted to go to that party on the first place” pointed Rarity.

“WHATTTTT????” yelled Pinkie pie making everyone to cover their ears.

“Miss Pie, lower the volume” reproached Vice principal Luna.

“to be honest I think I will be more interested on continue the exploration about that reading from before that going to a party” said Micro Chips fixing his glasses, only to step back in fear as Pinkie Pie, literally, growled at him.  
 ****

**The purple mare raced past two other ponies, up a few flights of steps, and into a tall tower, while talking to herself.**

**“I know I’ve heard of the Elements of Harmony”**

**On a balcony outside its top level, a small, light violet dragon (a shade darker than Twilight’s coat with green spiny plates running from head to tail, a yellow-green underbelly and darker yellow-green ears shaped as tiny bat wings.) walked upright towards the doors carrying a present. However, before he reached the doors, they bursted open and throw him backward; Twilight emerged from the doorframe.**

**“ Spike! SPIIIIKE!” she called before looking surprised at the fact he didn’t seem to be around “Spike?” (** **Cut to him, flat on his back before sitting up with eyes spinning.** ) “ **There you are”**

“Bwa HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA” laughed Rainbow Dash “it’s that supposed to be a _`great fire breathing dragon_ ´…HAHAHAHAHAHA...”

“Ohhhhh, he is so cute!!!” Fluthershy, Rarity and almost every girl on the room got closer to the screen to give the little guy a good look.

“uhh look at those cute little ears” Rarity can’t help but coo.

“And the pretty color he is” Sweet Leaves said.

“He is so tiny I want to hug him” Rose heart added.

“Check those rad spikes” Cherry Crash mentioned “bet those can become quite pointy”

“hahaha, just wait until he gets older” Sunset said “some dragons can cut through rocks with those things and their claws”

“awesome” the rocker said in awe.

**Twilight galloped past as he cleared his head. A library is shown filled with various scientific instruments (including a large hourglass—arrayed near the floor-to-ceiling windows on one side) and of course shelves filled with books. The woozy dragon walked up the stairs, with the present now impaled on his tail.**

**“Quick! Find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies.” Said Twilight before looking at the gift with a puzzled expression “What’s that for?”**

**“Well, it was a gift for Moondancer” Answered Spike pulling the box loose. “ but...” The bottom fell out, dumping a damaged teddy bear that squeaked when it hits the floor.**

**“Oh, Spike...” said the unicorn knocking books off a stack with her head “...you know we don’t have time for that sort of thing”**

Applejack and Rainbow managed to cover Pinkie´s mouth in time, causing her hair to inflate like a balloon for a moment.

**“ But we’re on a break!” the dragon protested.**

**Twilight eyed a book lying on the floor; her horn flared brightly and one on the top shelf floated free and down to her.**

******“No...no...no...no, no, no!** **Twilight groaned as she uses her magic to summon several books “SPIKE!!”** **(He was on a ladder at another high shelf, holding a book.)**

“It’s that real magic? !!!!!” Trixie yelled in awe as she parted from the crowd and tried to get closer to the screen. Suddenly she realized the looks others were giving her “I...I mean…ehem…the great and powerful Trixie!!!…was only making sure that was real magic, after all… the great and powerful Trixie!!! is the great expert on the mystic arts and was just curious about it!!!!” she gave a quick gaze at the screen “yeah she is using magic...not as great and powerful as the great and powerful TRIXIE!!!” she ended up on a dramatic exclamation.

Everyone just decided to ignore her although some were actually caught by the first example of magic outside the two incidents.

Unconsciously Sunset brought a hand to her forehead with a nostalgic look on her face.

**“It’s over here!” Spike called before been drag alongside the book by the unicorn`s magic.**

**“Ah!” Twilight exclaim happily while the other books hit the floor. she trotted off, levitating the chosen one alongside while Spike (reluctantly) starts to pick up the remain books.**

**“Elements, Elements, E, E, E...aha!”** **Twilight used her magic to pass the pages until she found the one she needed “Elements of Harmony. See ‘Mare in the Moon’”?**

**“Mare in the Moon? But that’s just an old ponies’ tale.” Said Spike from a ladder.**

**Meanwhile Twilight flipped through more pages.**

**“Mare, Mare...aha!” She called as she found a page that showed Nightmare’s silhouette framed by a crescent moon, surrounded by four stars (one at each corner of the picture) “The Mare in the Moon. Myth from olden pony times.” Twilight read “A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon."**

**(Cut to Spike, now re-shelving books while slowly losing his balance on the ladder.)**

**“Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal.” Twilight straightened with a gasp. “Spike, do you know what this means?”**

**“No.” The dragon answered before gravity took him and the tomes down with a yell. Fortunately, he landed on Twilight’s back and collected a scroll and quill pen she now has in her mouth.**

**“Take a note, please” Twilight said on professional tone, snapping her tail out straight “To the Princess”**

**“Okey-dokey” said Spike bouncing off it to the floor.**

**Twilight began dictating while pacing.**

**“My dearest teacher: My continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster.”**

“ _precipice of disaster_ …well isn’t she a dramatic one” said Trixie. everyone looked at her with blank looks “what?” she asked confused.

“yeah what?” Asked Luna wondering why her sister was looking at her with a funny smile.

**“Hold on…Preci...preci...” He gave her a lost look, clearly he is not familiar with the word, making her think for a second.**

**“Threshold” Twilight tried.**

**“ Thre**...” **No good.**

**“Uh...brink?” Still nothing; she groaned.** **“That something really bad is about to happen!”**

**He wrote this bit down quickly and she resumed her dictation and pacing.**

**“For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she is about to return to Equestria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle.”**

**“Twi-light...Spar-kle.” Spike finished writing “Got it!”**

**“Great! Send it” Twilight ordered.**

**“Now?” Spike asked bot confused and surprised.**

**“Of course!” the mare answered clearly in hurry.**

**“Uh...I don’t know, Twilight. Princess Celestia’s a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration, and it’s, like, the day after tomorrow” he said before she gets in his face.**

**“That’s just it, Spike” Twilight said straightening up “The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It’s imperative that the Princess is told right away!”**

“not to insult her or anything, but that sounds like a bit of a stretch there” Wiz Kid said looking a bit nervous at the rest of the Rainbooms

“no, I totally get it” said Rainbow Dash “imagine if I suddenly said a big monster was going to attack because I read it on a comic or something like that. Everyone certainly would think I am nuts” she suddenly realized everyone was looking at her with surprise expressions “what?”

“nothing it’s just…that was really logical for you” said Applejack.

“hey!!!…. what’s that supposed to mean?” asked the athlete.

“well darling its jus…we all think you will immediately jump into believing that knowing your …ehem…aptitude to run towards danger” Rarity said with everyone nodding around.

“hey!!! even I would think the idea of evil magical monster coming to town to be a ridiculous one” she defended herself with a red face.

“I must say I agree with you Rainbow” said Sunset “I have heard that tale many times when I was a small filly so I don’t know why Twilight its even considering it this seriously”

**“ Impera...impera...” Spike tried to write.**

**“Important!” Twilight yelled strong enough to throw him off his feet and against a set of bookshelves.**

**Spike: Okay, okay!” the dragon said standing up and taking a deep breath holding the rolled parchment in front of his mouth. What happened next surprised the audience since he blew a burst of green fire over the parchment, making the message to burn away, leaving only a tendril of sparkling pink smoke that snaked out a high window.**

“Wait wait wait” Rainbow Dash interrupted “what was that?” she asked towards Sunset

“Burping magic” answered Sunset “is the closest thing we have to cellphones in Equestria, usually involves a magic fire to send letters or messages through great distances”

“You guys use dragons to send texts?” Ringo said taking off his shades looking at Sunset in shock “dude that is radical”

“It’s not all dragons” Sunset said as everyone looked at her as she was some sort of dragon trainer “Spike must be a gift or something from the princess and she must have been enchanted him to be able to do that”

“Still the fact she has one” the rocker continued before smiling and look at his band leader “hope your furniture is fireproof Flash from when you want to text your girl-friend” he ended up rising his eyebrows

The blue haired rocker couldn’t help but blush at the giggles that followed.

**“There! It’s on its way” said Spike not looking to convinced of this “But I wouldn’t hold your breath.”**

**“Oh, I’m not worried, Spike. The Princess trusts me completely” Twilight said in a smug tone “In all the years she’s been my mentor, she’s never once doubted me.”**

**In that moment Spike’s cheeks bulged as if he is about to vomit; instead, he belched up a burst of green fire that forms into a sealed scroll.**

**“I knew she would want to take immediate action” Twilight said with pride while Spike opens it and cleared his throat.**

“I won’t count on that” said Sunset “if the Summer sun celebration is close Celestia will be very busy”

“oh, can I ask the reason for?” asked Principal Celestia wondering about the responsibilities of her counterpart.

“The celebration commemorates the summer solstice. Ponies everywhere throw raucous parties the previous night and stay up until dawn to watch Princess Celestia raise the sun” said Sunset “and in places like Canterlot the parties can be really large and need a lot of planning”

Celestia nodded, she knew that celebrations can be full of responsibilities…especially if said celebration end up with the full destruction of the front entrance off the school.

“An all-night full party that continue the next day?” asked Pinkie pie exited “when it’s the next one?!!!!” she yelled grabbing Sunset by her jacket.

“Ehhh Next summer?” Sunset answered a bit nervous at the crazy look on her friend`s face.

“Ok” the pink girl said returning to her happy nature “will put it down in my calendar” she did pull out a calendar to write down on a date _remember text Twilight for next summer_ …. ready” she smiled and returned to her place.

**“My dearest, most faithful student Twilight...” read Spike “You know that I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely.” the unicorn smugly hummed “But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!”**

**She gasped as that sentence hits her like a two-by-four upside the head.** ****

**(Snap to black.)**

A small pause then…

“Well that was….” Sunset started.

“Anticlimactic” ended Trixie rolling her eyes.

Everyone around nodded in agreement.


	3. Introducing the Ponies (Friendship is magic) part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponyville and some familiar faces make their introduction.

“Seriously, THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE **!!!!! …** have better things to do that lose time watching that Twilight acting deluded out of a silly story”

“Hey!!! just because she acted a bit over the top it doesn’t mean she is deluded” called Rainbow back.

“Yeah right” Trixie said in uninterested tone “and HOW does this help?...it only showed us that Twilight is really a bookworm without friends or anything magical to her name”

The rest of the Rainbooms looked at her with anger and RD seems ready to jump at her.

“Not exactly” sounded the voice of Flash Sentry “as Sunset said this apparently is before she gained her tittle, and did show us a bit of her world, or at least some of it”

“Well said Mr. Sentry” called Principal Celestia “must said I was quite interested in the lore of that story at the start”

“In the story or because apparently you are the protagonist of it?” called Luna making her sister blush.

“Ehem…plus I have the suspicion this actually could be of importance later” she continued ignoring the smug smile on her little sis “after all that discord did tell all on this showed the moments that give shape to twilight`s life”

Sunset smiled at this as the students began murmuring and chatting about this.

“She is right” she said calling everyone`s attention “this is just the beginning so let’s just continue and see what happen”

“so, let’s continue!!!!” called Pinky pressing play in her laptop.

**( _the scene opened with an overhead view of the Equestria landscape, following by a shot of a pegasus-drawn, flying gold chariot that carried Twilight and Spike._ )**

“Oh my!!!” Rarity got stars on her eyes seeing the chariot.

"Ok…how the…how those that even works?” Micro Chips and some of his techie friends were most that confuse.

“I don’t know dude but must said that looks radical” Sandalwood added.

**“My dear Twilight” read Spike to a not enthused Twilight “There is more to a young pony’s life than studying.” the camera shifted to a closer profile of the chariot; the two pegasi pulling it were white stallions in gold livery and shoes. They had two-tone blue tails and matching crests on their helmets “So I’m sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year’s location, Ponyville.”**

**"** Oh hohoho those dudes looks awesome” Rainbow said seeing the Pegasus guards “just look that sweat looking armor”

“Hehehe yeah Celestia’s guards do tend to look good on those armors” said Sunset with a smile.

“Oh, so those are also part of the royal guard?” asked Rarity “my my traveling like royalty even before the crown…oh Twilight I’m getting jealous”

“Not exactly” said Sunset after giggling a bit at her friend`s reaction “all the local guards and military forces tent to use that same armor not just Celestia’s personal guard” she explained as everyone turned to listen her “and using a Pegasus chariot is actually a common way to travel from Canterlot” she thought for a moment “if you want something faster that the train…or just want something more private”

“is safe to said only high class…ponies will be using them more often than normal folks?” asked Bon Bon getting a nod form Sunset “then Rarity asseveration is not far from reality”

**As Spike read the letter the clouds parted away to reveal a pleasant-looking small town of wood-frame, thatched-roof buildings bordered by a stream and mountain. To one side is a fenced fruit orchard.**

“Well I must say that place looks quite cozy” said Applejack as she admired the town. Especially when the orchard came to view “looks like the type of place I won’t mind to live in”

“Eeyup” Big Mac agreed with his sister.

“I agree with you” said Fluttershy “that place looks quite pleasant and calm”

“You said it Flutter” Sweet Leaves added “this place looks like it’s in harmony with nature” the eco-kids agreed there.

**“And I have an even more essential task for you to complete—make some friends.” Spike finished as Twilight hanged her head over the side with a soft moan. “Look on the bright side, Twilight. The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn’t that make you happy?**

**“Yes. Yes, it does. You know why?” Twilight asked brightening suddenly “Because I’m right. I’ll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon’s return.” She declared as they approached the town.**

“ugg is she still with THAT?” Trixie complained.

“well is like principal Celestia said…it may be important” said Sunset also wondering the same thing.

**“** **Then when will you make friends like the Princess said?” asked the dragon as they made their final descent.**

**“** **She _said_ to check on preparations. I am her student, and I’ll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends.” Declared the unicorn as they touched the ground.**

Suddenly Sunset had quite a deja vu feeling.

**“Thank you, sirs” Twilight said to the stallions after climbing out the chariot.** **They smile and huff in response before she turned to Spike, who was now also out.**

**“Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about!” Spike said as a bright pink earth pony—that is, no horn or wings—with a fluffy, curly magenta mane and tail approached from the other end of the street.**

Suddenly everyone blinked…then blinked again…looked at the screen as hard as they could….be totally sure they were seeing the same thing…then blink again as their brains tried to comprehend what they were seeing. 

**The other pony is now seen in close-up: mare, with a cutie mark consisting of three balloons, two blue and one yellow. She stopped in front of the pair and regarded them with narrowed, medium blue eyes and a smile.**

Everyone looked the screen…then at the fluffy pink haired girl (who didn’t realize everyone was watching her)…then back to the screen...then back to her…

**“** **Come on, Twilight, just try”**

**The unicorn looked uncertain before trying to greet the mare.**

**“** **Uh…hello?”**

**The pink one responded with a massive gasp of pure surprise, a leap that leave her briefly suspended in midair, and suddenly dash away.**

**“** **Well, _that_ was interesting, all right” Twilight rolled her eyes unimpressed.**

"tsh I know right” said Pinkie Pie with an annoyed tone crossing her arms “I mean, rude much?... wonder who that pony was?”

Everyone looked at her... tried to understand…then look at the screen…then at her...thought for a moment….and then everyone facepalmed at the same time.

“something wrong guys?” asked Pinkie wondering why they were acting weird.

“let’s just…continue” asked/begged Rainbow Dash.

**Twilight trotted off. Spike followed her with a weary moan. Next scene was the pair proceeding through the orchard seen on the edge of town; Spike now had a scroll and pencil in hand.**

**“Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer’s Checklist.” Spike read as they reached an open fence gate leading into a farm: well, barns, barrels, hay bales, and so forth. Above the gate hanged a wooden board with an apple-shaped cutout. The camera zoomed out to frame the entire property, orchard and all.** **“Number one. Banquet preparations—Sweet Apple Acres.”**

The tree Apples looked in surprise at the mention of their home and more when the overlook of the place came up.

“Well, slap my head and call me silly! It is our home” said Applejack on a surprise tone.

“Oh whoa…and more than that. Its…really big” said Apple bloom looking all the trees, the barn and even the hills in the horizon.

“I said I will like to know what fertilizer they use for this” added Granny smith amazed by all the apple trees she was seeing.

“Eeyup”

**“** **Yee-haa!”A heavily Southern-accented female voice made them stop**

**The speaker turned out to be an orange-tan earth pony mare with a tousled blond mane and tail, both loosely tied back with red bands. She was wearing a brown cowboy hat and had green eyes and a trio of small red apples as a cutie mark. Racing up to one apple tree, which had several empty wooden tubs set around its base, she gave its trunk a solid kick or “buck” with her hind legs. The strike shook enough apples loose to fill the tubs in seconds. The mare lifted her head proudly and crosses one foreleg over the other exposing a small cluster of light, freckle-like “birdcatcher spots” at the outer corner of each eye.**

“Well call me impress” Granny said “that certainly it’s a way to pull down some apples”

"You said it Granny” said Applejack with a smile watching her pony counterpart “and now I know why Twilight recognized me that easily the first time we met”

"She really looks like you darling” Rarity added “freckles and all”

“Forget the freckles!!! she just kicked a tree and made apples fall” RD said exited “can you do that?” she asked to her friend.

“ummm can’t said I have tried before but…now that I have pony magic maybe I could try” AJ said as she wondered if later she could try kick some apples down her trees.

**“** **Let’s get this over with” said Twilight handing her head with a sigh and walked forwards with Spike following her.**

**“Good afternoon” the unicorn said with a polite tone “My name is Twilight Sparkle”** **_Her face contorted in sudden pain, due to Applejack grabbing one of her front hooves and shaking it vigorously._**

**"** **Well, howdy do, Miss Twilight. A pleasure makin’ your acquaintance.” The farmer answered with a boisterous and friendly voice. “I’m Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like makin’ new friends.**

**“Friends?…Actually, I— Twilight tried to talk but her tone came out like a vibration while Applejack let her hoof go.**

**“So, what can I do you for?” the orange mare asked winking at the visits.**

**Not realizing that her hoof has been released, Twilight was still unconsciously working it up and down. Spike finally stopped its motion and laughs as she gave him a dirty look.**

“Hehehehe” Rarity giggled “I feel for you Twilight, she did the same to me the first time we met”

Applejack blushed as nods and _sames_ began sounding around.

“Hehehe seems I must learn to control myself”

“Oh nonono don’t worry darling” Rarity said “this just show now we know no matter the world you are as friendly and exited as always” she gave her friend a side hug “that’s something you don’t have to be shamed around, in fact it’s quite one of your bests qualities”

“Thanks, Rares” the cowgirl blushed and smiled back in gratitude.

**Twilight** **_cleared her throat and smiled before talking back._ **

**“Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. And you’re in charge of the food?”**

**“We sure as sugar are. Would you care to sample some?” the farmer asked.**

**“** **Well, as long as it doesn’t take—” before twilight could finish Applejack already zipped away. “—too long.”**

**The orange mare rang an iron triangle before yelling at high volume.**

**“** **SOUP’S ON, EVERYPONY!!**

**** **A stampede of earth ponies swept Spike and Twilight leaving both dazed and seated at a table; Applejack popped up next to them.**

“Whoa…how many people live with you exactly?” Sandalwood asked in wonder for the number of ponies.

“Not that much I assure you” said Applejack with a thoughtful look “usually it’s just me my siblings and granny...ummmmm, this probably happen during a family reunion”

“You might be right I think I saw some of our family faces on those ponies” Apple Bloom added.

“Your family comes on those numbers to your home for reunions?” asked Sunset.

“Not always” answered her friend “we don’t have family reunions on my home all the time. Sometimes we are the ones traveling to their homes, but yeah usually on those numbers”

“I said it once and I said it again, you have quite a large family” Rainbow said in awe.

“Aint that the true” said AJ with pride “a big family and we always ready to go have fun even when our jobs make us travel big distances”

“Eeyeup” the other three Apples said at the same time.

“That’s so cool” Pinkie pie said “I wish I was part of that family. That way my parents and sisters could be part of the fun” she added with a smile.

“Hehehe you might not be born an Apple but you are part of my family now Pinkie pie” Applejack said with a smile “you and all of you” she said referring to her friends “and that includes you too Sunset” she added hugging the red head who smiled at her.

**“Now, why don’t I introduce y’all to the Apple family?” Applejack offered. With the arrivals looking on eagerly.**

**However, if anything Twilight looked more than ready to bolt out.**

**“Thanks, but I really need to hurry” she tried to said only for a piece of dessert to be put in front of her by one of the ponies, followed by another, and another, AND ANOTHER with Applejack introducing them as they leave a food sample infornt of the purple mare that soon began growing in size**

**“This here’s Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious… …Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple…” the pile of food grew big enough to cover the view of basically anyone behind it “… Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp…”**

“Whoa seems all the family assisted that reunion” said Apple Bloom.

“Eeyeup” said Big Mac

“Ummm haven’t heard of Golden Delicious for a time now” said Granny smith “I wonder if she got rid of those cats of hers? Not to criticize but having 4 cats on that house wasn’t good for her”

“I’m actually getting hungry” Bulk Biceps said his stomach growled at seeing all the food.

“you said it Bulk” agreed Pinkie Pie also drooling at the sight of all those baking goods.

“does anyone have a snack?”

“THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!!!!...has peanut butter crackers”

**By this point, the stack of food has grown so tall that Twilight and Spike have had to climb up to see over it. Applejack popped up again and took a huge breath before continuing, the camera shifted to each of the next two members she names. The first was a large red stallion with birdcatcher spots, sleepy green eyes, hooves tipped with pale yellow, and a shaggy orange mane wearing a hitching collar, and had half a green apple as a cutie mark; he balanced a cupcake on one hoof. The second, was a young filly with no cutie mark, light yellow coat, reddish-gold eyes, and a red mane and tail. A three-layer cake was balanced on her back, just behind the large pink bow that secured her mane.**

**“** Ahhhh Apple bloom looks so cute” Applejack cooed at the sight of the young pony “it reminds me when she was just a little girl” she patted the head of her sister much to her annoyance.

“AJ cut it out!!!” she protested “I don’t look anything like that” she pouted (which made her look as cute as the little filly on the opinion of everyone)

“Now that’s a lie and you know it” her sister said in sinning voice.

“Your sister is right little bloom” Granny smith said as she began searching for something on her pockets “in fact think I have some pics of you as a baby that we can use to compare”

“GRANNY NO…NOT THE PICTURES” the young sister jumped on her gran trying to stop her from pulling out the embarrassing pictures.

**“** **…Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom…” the camera focus on her and Twilight for a moment “…aaaaand…”**

“Ahh it’s not fair, all the family have tattoos except pony me” Apple Bloom whined noticing her pony counterpart didn´t had a mark.

“Maybe that’s a sight for you to stop trying to get one” her sister added in half hopeful half ordering voice.

“Weeeeelllllll” Sunset started making both to look at her “for what I can see that Apple Bloom it’s still quite young so she probably hasn’t found a true talent yet...so she is still on time for a pony of her age to get her mark” she finished making Apple Bloom to smile in victory at her sister.

“Thanks a lot Sunset” AJ said on deadpan voice.

**She stuffed a whole apple in Twilight’s mouth and dashes off to show an old, light green mare whose mane/tail had gone white and were tied in a bun. Her cutie mark was an apple pie, and she was wearing an apple-decorated shawl around her neck. She was snoozing in a rocking chair**

**“** **…Granny Smith” Applejack announced before awakening the old mare “ Up and at ’em, Granny Smith! We got guests!”**

**“** **Wha—?” She woke up with a snort, opening her eyes just enough to show them as red-orange. “Soup’s on…I’m a—here I come, I’m comin’…” Her voice carried the same Southern accent.**

“Umm that’s weird” Apple Bloom said “that granny looks quite thin in comparation with…”

“In comparation with who?” the voice of her grandmother froze her in place as the eldest Apple sent her a suspicion look. “what were you trying to said dear?”

“Ehhh...me?...nothing…nothing at all!!!” she said moving close to her sister in search for protection (read meat shield)

**Her joints creak audibly as she moves; when she reached the table, Twilight still has her mouth full from the fruit Applejack shoved into it.**

**“Why, I’d say they’re already part of the family.” Applejack said patting Twilight’s back making her** **spit the chewed-up apple.**

**The purple mare chuckled nervously**

**“Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we’ll be on our way.” Only to get disappointed looks from the others.**

**“Aren’t you gonna stay for brunch?” a young female Southern voice sounded close. Twilight turned to** **see little Apple Bloom, who has gotten rid of the cake on her back and was now giving Twilight the big sad soulful eyes.**

“Ahhh poor thing” Fluttershy said in sad tone with other girls in the audience nodding their heads feeling for the filly`s sad expression.

“Hehehe it really it’s my sister alright” Applejack said with a chuckle “when she was little she did a similar face every time she wanted something”

“Although can see why Twilight wants to leave” said Flash to AJ “don’t take this the wrong way but your…umm pony-family and your other self are a bit pushy”

“Don’t worry I get it” said the farmer girl “although can’t help but wonder about it. I mean the Twilight we met was quite friendly herself and ready to get involve on a party”

“Umm as Sunset mention this was quite before you meet her” said Celestia “since if memory doesn’t fail me she was already a princess when she met you all”

“That’s true and I know she was Celestia, well MY Celestia…no wait I mean Princess Celestia´s student not long after i…umm leave” said Sunset trying to ignore the inquisitive look of the principal.

“People can change with time” said Luna “maybe something happened between them that made them friends at the end”

“Kind of like you and me sister?” added Celestia with a smile and a small giggle “I remember you been quite the rebel on our early years giving me quite the headaches”

“Oh please” the vice principal rolled her eyes “do you want me to bring up the cake eating competition phase?”

With that the principal coughed and signal the video to continue.

**“** **Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do” twilight try to apologize**

**“Awww…” all the Apple family sigh in disappointment.**

**Small pause**

**“uggg Fine.” Twilight said in unwillingly tone. Causing everyone to cheer** **.**

**The scene dissolved to a patch of blue sky marked by a few wisps of cloud. At ground level Spike came over a hill with his checklist.**

**“Food’s all taken care of. Next is weather” said the dragon looking back to see Twilight trailing by several steps, her gut badly distended and her head nearly touching the ground.**

No one could hold up a laugh at seeing the poor pony`s fate.

**“I ate too much pie.” Twilight groaned in discomfort**

**“Hmmm…there’s supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds” pointed Spike.**

The same named girl looked up excited to see her pony self.

“Alright I’m next” she said with a smile.

“Pegasus?” Bon Bon wonder “so a horse with wings…and Twilight it’s a unicorn, a horse with a horn…umm so how you call Applejack`s type?”

“Earth Pony” answered Sunset.

“Earth Pony?” Applejack asked in confusion.

“yeah, a pony that don’t have wings or horn is an earth pony”

“so why not call it simply a pony?” Bonbon asked.

“Each tribe might look different but at the end we all are ponies” Sunset said in a philosophical like manner

**“** **Well, she’s not doing a very good job, is she?” Twilight said looking up and seeing several clouds covering the sky**

“Hey!!!” Rainbow cried feeling insulted “I will let you know I always give the best on my work”

“Your notes said otherwise miss Dash” vice principal Luna said making everyone chuckle.

**With no warning, a multicolored blur flashed across the screen and plows her away. Globs of mud splatter back from the puddle in which they have landed; on top of Twilight was a sky-blue Pegasus mare whose unruly mane and tail are both striped with all the colors of the rainbow. She had reddish-violet eyes and a cutie mark of a red/yellow/blue-striped lightning bolt issuing from a cloud. This is Rainbow Dash.**

“And there she is ladies and gentlemen” said Rainbow with pride in her voice “the best pouggggg” she was interrupted by Pinkie pie covering her mouth with her hand. A frightful expression in her face.

“Are you crazy? !!!!” she said in hurry tone “do you want to start a riot THIS early?” she turned to the _camera_ and smiled “all is fine, nothing to start a flame war here, please moving on”

Everyone just blinked and returned to the screen.

**Twilight groaned softly, muffled slightly by the mud, before Rainbow gets upright with a big goofy grin.**

**“hehehe Uh…’scuse me? “Her voice had a raspy, tomboyish quality to it. She laughed a bit more as she hovered a few feet up and Twilight groaned again.**

**“Let me help you” the rainbow mane Pegasus fly away really fast with Twilight having barely enough time to stand up before she pushed a gray cloud into position above the puddle. A few stomps on its top produced a quick shower that leaves Twilight clean but soaked head to tail. Rainbow’ giggle floated down from overhead**

“Ok what!!!? how did she do that?” Cheerilee asked.

“Well she just pushed down a cloud, jump on it making it rain” Said Pinkie before whispering to Fluttershy “seriously and she said we don’t pay attention in class?”

“No... I mean yes…I mean… I don’t mean just that” the teacher said “I mean you can’t simply push a cloud like that…they aren’t fluffy they are made of water”

“Same in Equestria” said Sunset calling her attention “however you aren’t considering the fact rainbow there is a Pegasus” everyone turn to her to hear better the new piece of information “Pegasus have the special ability to manipulate and control weather” explained the orange haired girl “unlike earth ponies, unicorns or humans they do can interact with clouds and produce rain like that, also their wings can produce from simple breezes to powerful tornados, generally when more than one Pegasus is involve”

“So, Pegasi are the ones in charge to make rain?” asked Celestia

“Rain, snow, storms, clear the sky” said Sunset “they also take care of things like lightning and even rainbows”

“Rainbows?” Micro chips asked “ok magic certainly made no sense since rainbows are caused by reflection, refraction and dispersion of light in water droplets resulting in a spectrum of light appearing in the sky” he fixed his glasses before turning to Sunset “yet you make it sound like they can come out of some sort of…rainbow factory” he finished.

For some reason Scootaloo felt a chill on her back.

“Actually yeah” said Sunset “anything weather related is usually dominion of the Pegasi”

“Hehe would be nice to have that power here” said Rainbow imagine what she could do if she could control the weather.

“I won’t be thinking much about it miss Dash” said vice principal Luna “if you do the same as your counterpart I’m afraid to think what you will do” she eyed the screen “and I think princess Twilight would agree”

Everyone turned to see the now wet pony.

“well…one misstep can happen to anyone” said Rainbow “I’m sure my other self will be able to fix things on a minute”

**“Oops. I—I guess I overdid it.” Rainbow said to the annoyed Twilight. “Um…uh…how about this?”**

**“This” consisted on the pegasus swooping down to fly in a tight circle around Twilight, creating a striped whirlwind that sucked all the mud out of the puddle.**

**“My very own patented…Rainblow-Dry!” Rainbow announced raising high before dropping to ground “No, no, don’t thank me. You’re quite welcome.”**

“Ha! see? Easy-peasy” said Rainbow “no need to thank me”

“We won’t since you didn’t do anything” added Applejack with a smirk “that was her” she ended pointing to the screen making Rainbow pout.

“You know what I mean”

**Only to get a good look at the finished product: Twilight’s mane and tail were a frizzed-out mess and she was clearly not amused; Rainbow, on the other hand, stifles a laugh and then gave it full voice, falling over in the process. Spike following suit.**

And Rainbow followed her counterpart falling on the ground laughing her head off, alongside other students who couldn’t help but chuckle or laugh at Twilight`s misfortune. Rarity would have calling them off but she (alongside some fashionistas) were busy fainting at the sight of the horrible hair.

“Yeah I don’t think this is fixing things on a minute” added Sunset, although she had to hold chuckle…what? Even she can’t deny that was quite funny.

“And my statement stands” said Luna with a sigh “those magical powers of them better not include weather control miss Shimmer or I swear I will put every single of you on detention if I see a snow day BEFORE winter” she threaten.

“Come one Luna don’t be like that” said Celestia “I mean seriously, first of all they need to play music to access their powers, and secondly what chances are they can make a snow day out of season?”

The Vince principal just huffed…knowing their luck with magic, that will happen soon.

**“Let me guess.” Twilight began “You’re Rainbow Dash”. She bolted upright, pitching Spike away.**

**“The one and only!” Rainbow boasted hovering “Why? You heard of me?”**

**“I heard you’re supposed to be keeping the sky clear” the purple mare said sighing, before trying to speak with a professional tone “ I’m Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather.”**

**“** **Yeah, yeah, that’ll be a snap. I’ll do it in a jiffy” Rainbow said as she lounged on a cloud “Just as soon as I’m done practicing”**

“Yeah that’s Rainbow Dash alright” said Applejack “always lazing up in work but put a ball in front of her and she will be running laps before you can say apple”

“Hey!! I am not that bad” she turned to her other friends “right?”

“Weeeeeeeellllllll…”

“Sorry darling but…”

“It’s not that ummm you are lazy...because you are not but…ummmm”

“You…tend to be unfocused quite often”

Rainbow deadpanned at them.

“Really feeling the love guys”

“Your last card report does agree with them” Luna called again.

**“** **Practicing? For what?” asked twilight.**

**“The Wonderbolts!” Rainbow answered pointing** **to a poster pasted on a wall. It showed the silhouettes of four pegasi streaked across its starry sky, while three more—two mares and a stallion—stood proudly in the foreground. All three were wearing goggles and blue-green jumpsuits that leaved snouts, ears, and their electric blue manes exposed. Three lightning bolts were displayed at the bottom, the center one having a pair of wings.**

“Wondercolts?” asked Curly Winds.

“Wait our team also exist in pony land?” asked Cloudy Kicks.

“No, she said Wondebolts” said Tennis Match. “with W”

“So, they copy the team only change the ending?” wondered the blonde athlete.

“I don’t think so, the Wonderbolts have existed from quite a time, plus they aren’t a soccer team” explained Sunset.

“Wait they aren’t?”

In that moment the poster is shown.

“Ok that doesn’t look like a soccer team” said Rainbow “but they look AWESOME”

“They certainly do…they look like airplane pilots” said Heath Burns liking their looks.

“Close actually” said Sunset “the Wonderbolts are actually an elite group of Pegasus that are quite famous for their daring flying and tricks. They are quite considered the best flyers of all Equestria”

“Hahaha then my other self must be already be part of them cause she and I are awesome” said the rainbow haired girl feel with confidence (read ego).

“For the way your other self is talking I think she WANTS to be part of them” pointed AJ.

**“** **They’re gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow.” Continued Rainbow dash doing a loop to another cloud “And I’m gonna show ’em my stuff.”**

******_“The_ ** **Wonderbolts?” asked Twilight smiling shrewdly.**

**“** **Yep.”**

**“** **The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?”**

**“That’s them.”**

**“Pffft! Please” Twilight mocked making Rainbow to glare at her. “They’d never accept a pegasus who can’t even keep the sky clear for one measly day.”**

“What did you said Twilight?!!!!” asked angry Rainbow Dash “my pony self is the best flyer in all of that land and she certainly can clean that sky in less that you imagine. You will see, those wonder ponies will be begging my counterpart to be part of their group!!!”

The others just chuckled seeing her friend all riled up by twilight`s comment, and they can bet the pony-Rainbow also won’t take that laying down.

**“** **Hey. I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat.” Rainbow betted.**

**“** **Prove it” Twilight challenged.**

“YOUR ON PRINCESS” Rainbow called

**The pegasus regarded her from beneath lowered eyebrows for another moment, then she sprang into action to kick apart one cloud after another. The wake of her movements blew Twilight’s fluffed-up mane and tail back and forth as she and Spike watched.**

**“** **Loop-the-loop around, and wham!”** **After this last hit, the sky above Ponyville was left without a cloud in it. Its also revealed Ponyville’s pavilion**

**“** **What’d I say?” rainbow asked as she drops onto the bridge over the stream. “Ten seconds flat. I’d never leave Ponyville hanging.”**

**The jaws of both watchers hanged wide open at this acrobatic display.**

“Yeah I know...I’m awesome” Rainbow boasted with pride.

Everyone around her couldn’t help but nod at her comment (this time).

“Ok that really is speed” Heath Burns said amazed by the Pegasus`s fly “did she really made it in 10 seconds?”

“Yeap 10 seconds exactly” called Pinkie pie holding a chronometer in hands.

“But, but… the distance between clouds…and the area to cover...and the centripetal forces...and the air resistance…and, and…” some of the nerds were having a short circuit.

“See? Wonderbolt material no doubt” said Rainbow full of herself.

“Well at least I found a difference between you and your pony self” said Applejack “she also leaves things to the last moment and rush a work yet unlike you she DOES make it work”

This caused everyone to chuckled deflating the tomboy’s ego.

“You couldn’t let me have the moment, right?”

**“hahaha. You should see the look on your face!” Rainbow lauged flying across, doubling back “You’re a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can’t wait to hang out some more.”**

**That last sentence kicked Twilight’s brain back into gear and throws a shock into her, but Rainbow zips away before she can say anything.**

**“Wow…she’s amazing!” said Spike clearly impressed.**

“Thank you Spike, at least SOMEONE gets it” the rainbow haired girl said crossing her arms. The others just rolled their eyes making her pout.

**He toyed with Twilight’s mane and smothers a guffaw; she gave him a disapproving little groan and stalks away toward the pavilion.**

**“** **Wait! It’s kinda pretty once you get used to it!” said the dragon trying to make her feel better.**

“No Spike…just no” said Rarity with other fashionistas nodding in agreement.

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad” said Rainbow.

“Actually, it reminds me a bit of your hair Bon Bon” said Lyra after gazing for a moment Twilight’s current style and her friend’s hair.

“Wait, it’s that a good thing or a bad thing?” said girl called back touching her own swirly hair.

**The scene dissolved to Spike inside the building, checking the list again. Behind him, banners and flowers have been hung on the walls.**

**“** **Decorations.” The dragon announced.**

**(Cut to a ceiling-level view of the area—a single circular room—and tilt down past the elaborate hangings. The two sisters from the prologue are featured separately among the artwork, which includes a plethora of adornments for the balcony railings.** **)**

**“** **Beautiful” Spike said in awe.**

“Agree with you there Spike” said Rarity in approval “whoever did that certainly know what it’s doing”

“I also agree. We could use someone like that for the next dance” said Amethyst Star “do wonder if it would be someone of our school”

“Better be” said professor Cranky “I’m not up to pay someone external to come and do something our students should be able to do on their own”

“Even if it wasn’t one I think our students have already proof they are capable” said Celestia remembering the fall formal. “but maybe some extra help won’t be bad received if needed”

“Why? You just agreed with me” said the professor “the students need to be able to do things on their own”

“Yeah but…” Celestia started saying only to be interrupted by her sister.

“Can we leave this discussion for later when we are able to leave?” she said giving a look at her sister.

“No need I already said my part and that’s all” the teacher said crossing his arms declaring the subject over.

“ufff sometimes he really can be stubborn as a mule” whispered Celestia at Luna.

**“** **Yes. The décor is coming along nicely” the purple mare agreed “This oughta be quick. I’ll be at the library in no time. Beautiful, indeed.” She finished with a happy tone.**

**“Not the décor…her!” Spike pointed to the front.**

**Past the pair was a unicorn mare standing on a small dais at the back of the room. She had a white coat with a very faint gray tinge, long purple mane/tail done in loose elegant curls, cutie mark of three light blue diamonds.** **She also had pale blue eyeshadow, and her appearance and bearing mark her as a sophisticated type even before her voice confirms it. This is Rarity, who opens her eyes to expose vivid blue irises while levitating a few ribbon samples for a closer look.**

**“No…no…no…” Rarity judged the ribbons as Spike gazed on her with hearts in his eyes “…oh!…goodness, no…hmmm…”**

“Hehehe well if that’s not Rarity I don’t know who that could be” laughed Applejack “I recognize that frou-frou tone anywhere”

“Huff it’s not frou-frou as you call it Applejack” said Rarity a bit insulted “it’s just proper speech for a lady”

“Either way those are quite impressive decorations” said Amethyst “although I don’t remember seeing you during the planning of the last ball”

“Well…….” Pinkie pie answered scratching the back of her neck “she and me were kinda at odds at the moment” Sunset flinched at that looking ashamed.

“Plus, the committee was looking for a more” she waved looking for the word “normal type of dance and my ideas where more…umm traditional”

“AKA probably wanted us to wear old puffy gowns” said Rainbow with clearly negativity at the idea.

“I still will have you wear one someday dear Rainbow” said/promised Rarity.

“Yeeeeeaaaaaaaahhhhhhh…no” deadpanned the athlete.

**“How are my spines? Are they straight?” Spike asked grooming himself; hearts floating up out of him**

**Twilight just gave him a funny look before approaching the dais.**

A lot of people chuckled seeing the love-struck dragon.

“Hehehe someone’s getting a crush” chuckled Applejack “let’s hope spike isn’t one of those dragons that kidnap maidens like in the fairytales”

“Why thank you Applejack” said Rarity flashing her eyelashes at the country girl “didn’t knew you considered me a fair maiden”

Applejack just winked at her giving her a soft push making the fashionista giggle.

"Although must said my counterpart really look stylish” commented the fashionista “that fur and that hair, simply divine” she gazed deeply at the picture “even that mark of hers simply is so fitting” she smiled “the color of the diamonds really stand out well in her”

**“** **Good afternoon” the purple mare greeted making the white unicorn glaze at her briefly**

**“** **Just a moment, please. I’m in the zone, as ’twere. Ah, yes!” she said happily tightening a glittering red bow on a post “Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help you—"**

**She trailed off into a cry of horror upon getting her first good look at the poofed-up wreck of Twilight’s mane/tail,**

“Yeah that was my reaction exactly” said Rarity.

“Come on Rares is not that bad” said Rainbow not liking how a lot of the fashionistas were giving her a stinky eye.

“Not that bad?!!!” said Rarity “It a disaster!!! this can’t be leave like that”

“Uh oh she is getting the look” said Applejack backing up a bit.

“Look? what look?” asked Flash.

“The one that end up with you inside a fitting room and force to try out dozens of proper outfits with no way out until she either calms down or end up spending your entire bugged on long dresses or sailor suits” the country girl ended with her brother and friends shuddering at the memories.

Everyone with a “questionable” fashion sense made a note to avoid Rarity for a time.

**“** **Oh, my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your _coiffure_?” Rarity asked.**

**“** **Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it’s a long story. I’m just here to check on the decorations, and then I’ll be out of your hair.” Twilight said not really caring about her mane.**

**“** **Out of my hair? What about your hair?” Rarity almost yelled and started to gently bulldoze Twilight along.**

**“** **Wait! Where are we going? Help!” the purple mare called out in fright.**

“Sorry Twilight no one can help you when Rarity attacks” said Applejack.

Pinkie and Fluttershy made praying poses.

“Should have been quicker…like me” boasted Rainbow.

Rarity looked at her friend in betrayal.

“Come on guys can’t be that bad” said Sunset making the others look at her like she was crazy “I mean...well can’t really said anything because I haven’t really received the end of those attacks”

“Well darling is not really like you need to change much” said Rarity looking at the girl “even for all that have happened your _bad girl look_ really looks good on you”

Sunset looked down taking notes on her clothes…she never thought they gave her a “bad” look, they were kinda the ones she came out from the portal the first time and never gave them a second though. Plus, she liked the mix of red, orange and even her black jacket…but still.

“Bad girl look?” the orange haired girl wondered if maybe a change of clothes would be in need.

**The lovestruck dragon floated after the pair, using the end of his tail as a propeller. The scene changed to the exterior of an ornately decorated two-story building that bared a striking resemblance to an antique carousel, including the horses attached to the small upper story’s support posts and the one painted on a sign above the front door. This is the Carousel Boutique _._**

**** **From inside rarity voice could be heard.**

**“** **No…no…uh-uh.”**

**Cut to a mirror inside, which reflected a rather put-out Twilight dressed as a four-legged Statue of Liberty.**

**“** **Too green.” Rarity judged**

“That looks like a Halloween costume” said Rainbow dash in flat tone.

**Change to her dressed like a proper Southern lady.**

**“Too yellow.”**

“I like that one” said Diamond tiara “she looks quite good in yellow”

“Ummm agree with you in the color but don’t think that style fits her” said Rarity “actually I think it would fit you darling” she ended looking at Paisley who smile at the idea.

**Now on a Spanish dancer’s dress.**

**“Too poofy.”**

“That looks more Twilight`s style actually” Rose Heart said “the color does looks good on her”

“Umm you right...maybe just change the length of the skirt and the style of her hair would make it better” Scott Green added.

“Agree with you darlings” said Rarity making a mental note.

**A 1950s teenager’s look.**

**“Not poofy enough”**

“NEIN…it’s too simple for Sparkles to use” declared Photo Finish “need more spark need more magick”

“That almost look like an old country girl dress”

“Umm do reminds me of a dress my granddaughters used to have” said granny Smith “in fact I think I have a picture here somewhere”

“Granny put those pictures down!!!” yelled the Apple sisters.

**With a French noblewoman’s dress.**

**“Too frilly”**

“Ok now I can see why you guys acted that way” said Micro chips with awe on his voice turning to Rarity “where and why did you counterpart get an old French dress like that one?”

“Better question do you have more?” asked Golden Hazel “The drama club could really use some clothes like those for our acts”

“I think have some spares I could give up” answered Rarity.

**An aerobics instructor outfit.**

**“Too…shiny”**

“uhhh I like that one” said Pinkie pie.

“Do looks perfect to do some exercise” added Rainbow.

**The next one consisted of only a saddle, bedecked with small jewels and a necklace bearing a large emerald. The straps floated loose behind her; her mane was back to its normal straight style.**

**“** **Now go on, my dear.” Said rarity as she adjusted the straps “You were telling me where you’re from?”**

**She grabbed the straps in her teeth and pulled. This shoot actually let the students admire part of the store’s ground floor, with several mirrors, a changing room, and a low platform for customers to stand on so they can see their reflection. Twilight had risen to her hind legs, exposing a bracelet on a front hoof as part of the outfit.**

**"** Oh my!!!! that outfit do looks sparkling” said Rarity with a smile and eyes glimmering “Pinkie do you have a notebook around?”

“Right behind you” said Pinkie pulling a notebook from behind Rarity.

“Thanks darling” she said and began sketching “this will be the first outfit on my Equestrian line for sure”

The rest of the fashionistas in the room looked excited at the idea and approached the violet haired girl to get more info about her plans.

“Ehhh miss Rarity?” called Celestia “I know you are excited for this but could you wait until after we are done to try drawing that?”

“Oh? Oh! Yeah sure sorry” she said putting down the notebook “you right I will need more time to sketch down the details and not mention adapt it to a more human look, oh! and also try to find the correct jewelry to go with it ummm also will need a model to test it”

“Not it!!!” called Rainbow zooming away.

**“I’ve…been…sent…from…Canterlot…to” Twilight gasped between words feeling herself been strangled. Fortunately for her, Rarity let go of the ribbons in surprise.**

“I think that was to tight” said Sunset with a giggle.

**“** **Huh?” They went flying in opposite directions; Rarity is the first to get up. “Canterlot?!?” She rushed over “Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can’t wait to hear all about it” she said leaning close to Twilight who backed up “We’re gonna be the best of friends, you and I.”**

“whoa! Don’t take this the wrong way Rarity but you sounded like you wanted to be Twilight’s friend out of convenience” said Applejack before turning to Sunset “does pony Canterlot really is that big of a deal?”

“Well yeah considering it’s the capital of the kingdom” answered Sunset “it’s also the place where princess Celestia and a lot of ponies that you could call, High society live”

“Wait…so Twilight is from a high society family?” asked Lyra “like a duchess or something like that?”

“Actually... I don’t know” said Sunset also wondering the same “I know she was Celestia’s student after i...ehem…leave so I’m pretty sure she lived in Canterlot”

Although the rainbow haired principal couldn’t help but wondered about Twilight apparently been direct student of her counterpart, she noticed Sunset really struggled when mention her own apprenticeship under her…now that she thought about it, did Sunset ever said why she leave her Celestia’s side?

**Rarity’s** **happy reverie broke when she took a good look at Twilight’s new duds.**

**“Emerald?!? What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!” she said before dashing off.**

“Emeralds? Rubies?” asked Rarity with her eyes sparkling “as in real gems?!!!!” Sunset nodded “...oh my, how rich my pony self could be to have that at hand?”

Sunset wondered if she should tell her about how easy was get gems on Equestria or if she should wait for later.

**“Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!” Twilight cried galloping past Spike, who simply sighed contentedly.**

“I hope not” exclaimed Rarity “your coat is such a beautiful lavender tone that it would be a crime dyeing it”

**The view dissolved to a close-up of the dragon riding through a meadow on Twilight’s back (who _no longer was wearing the fancy saddle._ ).**

**“Wasn’t she wonderful?” Spike said in dreaming tone.**

**“Focus, Casanova. What’s next on the list?” asked Twilight making Spike check the list.**

**“Ehem,** **Oh…uh…music. It’s the last one” he announced.**

“Music? ok now we talking” Octavia said in delight “for a celebration of this type I wonder who could be involve” she wondered “after all royalty its attending so the music must be of high quality”

Vinyl mock shoved her friend.

“Come on Octi don’t be like that” the DJ said “it’s an all-night party. It needs something wild and moving”

“Again Vinyl...Nobility its attending, protocols must be followed and I don’t think a princess would enjoy something like Techno”

“only because no royalty has head mine!!!” boasted Vinyl.

**Twilight stopped short upon hearing a fanfare being whistled somewhere up ahead; she and Spike hided in some bushes and poke their heads out to watch. The source of the sound? several birds perched in a tree, with a light yellow pegasus with long, straight pink mane and tail with a cutie mark of three pink butterflies hovering in front of them.**

“Uhhhh who’s that pony?!!!” asked Pinkie in delight sending a smile at Fluttershy.

“Hehehe well you were the last to appear sugar cube” said Applejack.

“Wait what do you mean she is last? I haven’t appeared yet” said Pinkie pie getting a disbelief look from EVERYONE. “what?”

“Seriously Pinkie pie?”

**One of the birds is noticeably out of time, drawing the pony’s worried attention. A close-up presents Fluttershy for the first time—mare, with blue-green eyes and a soft, gentle, timid voice.**

**“Oh, my. Um, stop, please, everyone” Fluttershy asked making the birds go quiet. Then she flew up to the bad singer. “Um, excuse me, sir. I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny tiny bit off” she backed up. “Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three.”**

**“** **Hello!!!”**

**Twilight’s shout not only startled the conductor, but scare her entire vocal ensemble out of the tree.**

**“Oh!” Fluttershy noticed Twilight now out of the bushes.**

**“** **Oh, my. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten your birds. I’m just here to check up on the music, and it’s sounding beautiful” the Unicorn apologized.**

**Fluttershy touched down, looking at Twilight sidelong or not at all, and fidgets one hoof against the ground without saying anything.**

**** If Spike got a reaction out of every girl in the cafeteria, now with Fluttershy there wasn’t a girl or boy that didn’t tried to get closer to the screen to see the shy pony, much to the embarrassed of the pink haired human girl (who also was debating if cooing after herself in pony form was narcissist and wrong to do).

“Oh my gosh!!!”

“She is so cute!!”

“She is so precious”!!!

“Ahhh just look at her!!”

“I want to snuggled her and pet her all day!!!” Bull biceps exclaim almost crying.

“Who’s a cute pony? yes, she is… yes, she is”

More and more comments made Fluttershy’s face become redder as even her friends joined the crowd.

“Oh my!!! Fluttershy look at that fur and that hair” said Rarity “you look really cute and huggable”

“I know!!!!” yelled Pinkie pie “she looks like a living plushy one wants to hug all day and all night long and never let go!!!”

“Hehehe I know you could be a cinnamon roll but damn you really could give cavities to someone only by seeing you” added Applejack with a chuckle.

“Ehh I suppose she looks…nice” said rainbow trying to act as if she wasn’t blushing.

**The newcomer stitched a big grin across her face and let her eyes flick nervously back and forth for a moment before breaking the silence.**

**“I’m Twilight Sparkle.” Silence; Fluttershy still avoided eye contact “What’s your name?”**

**“** **Um, I’m Fluttershy” the Pegasus answered in a soft quiet tone.**

**“** **I’m sorry, what was that?” Twilight asked not hearing well the answer.**

**“Um, my name is Fluttershy” the Pegasus said _even softer_ and _backing away._**

**“Didn’t quite catch that”**

**The meek Pegasus can do no more than voice a tiny squeak and look at Twilight sidelong, as if trying to disappear behind the hoof-length curtain of her mane as the birds returned to the tree.**

Cue more coos from the audience…and Sunset could swear she heard someone having a heart attack and fainting.

“whoa” said Flutteshy suddenly “deja vu”

**“Well, um, it looks like your birds are back” Twilight noticed “So I guess everything’s in order. Keep up the good work.”**

**Another tiny little noise from Fluttershy.**

**“Oo-kay” said Twilight backing off slowly.**

“wait...that’s the music?!!!” exclaimed Octavia in disbelief “those birds are the music?!!!”

“well…they do sound good and…”

“A BUNCH OF ANIMALS ARE GOING TO DO ALL THE MUSIC FOR A PRINCESS?!!!”

“EXCUSE ME!!! And what’s the problem with that?” asked Fluttershy looking at the musician in anger not liking her tone “because for what I can see they are really good on what they doing and seems to be practicing really hard” she teen said getting close to Octavia with an angry look in her eyes that made other students to move out of her way. “or are you saying that because they are animals they CAN’T perform before a princess?” by now the pink haired girl was face to face against the musician who could only gulp watching inside the angry eyes of the usually shy girl.

“I...well…ummmm…” the musician gulped at the look on the pink haired girl. A cold feeling closed on her hearth making her whole-body tremble fearing for her existence.

“Ehh miss Fluttershy?” called principal Celestia, also feeling quite nervous at seeing that look on the usually shy girl “I’m sure miss Melody didn’t meant anything bad. Just surprised about the choices on music for such a celebration but I’m sure she didn’t mean bad”

“Y-yeah Fluttershy I’m sure Octi was going to add how surprised she was..and then understand that they do sounded quite good on her book” said Vinyl looking at her friend with a pleading face “right Octi?”

“Umm yes…yes its correct” said Octavia “I mean I’m just surprised that’s all, and they do have a nice tone on them so I can see them…totally see how they were the best option for this”

Fluttershy looked at her for a moment.

“Fine!!!...but don’t you dare said anything bad about those pretty birds” she added huffing and returning to her place.

No one said anything or made any movement until the girl returned to her seat.

“That…was scary” said Scootaloo to her friends.

“Agree” said Sweetie Belle.

“Yeap” added Apple Bloom.

**Fluttershy just stood there, eyes downcast and one of them hidden behind her mane. She finally peeked toward Twilight; to see Spike, who had at last emerged from the bushes.**

**“Well, that was easy” Twilight said _to him_**

**Fluttershy suddenly sprang to life with a gasp and a flutter of wings, that scared all the birds off again.**

**“** **A baby dragon!” the Pegasus zipped over to Spike, knocking Twilight away “Oh, I’ve never seen a baby dragon before! He’s so cute!”**

“Hehehe I was wondering when you would go bananas over a cute animal flutters” said Rainbow Dash but didn’t get a respond “Fluttershy?”

Her pink haired friend shook her head in confusion.

“ok that’s the second time I feel a deja voo” said Fluttershy wondering why she felt like she has seen this before.

**Spike looked** _**to the sprawled-out Twilight**_

**“Well, well, _well!”_**

**"** **Oh, my. He talks. I didn’t know dragons could talk. That’s just so incredibly wonderful, I…” Fluttershy said excited hovering over the ground “…I just don’t even know what to say!**

**"** So, dragons can talk or Spike is special?” asked Flash.

“Actually they all can talk, buuuuutttt they tend to live quite away from pony settlements so I suppose it would be really weird to talk to one” she said as she remembered some of her lessons with princess Celestia “actually, if memory doesn’t fail me, think the majority of them prefer to stay on the dragonlands away from the rest of Equestria”

“Umm then wonder how little Spike ended up with Twilight” the rocker asked.

“Same, as I said before maybe Celestia give him to her” answered the red head.

**_Spike suddenly found himself grabbed by Twilight’s magic and hoisted onto her back._ **

**“Well, in that case, we better be going” the purple unicorn tried to walk away but Fluttershy hurried after her.**

**“** **Wait! Wait! What’s his name?” the pegasus asked**

**“** **I’m Spike.”**

**“Hi, Spike. I’m Fluttershy. Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?”**

**“Well, what do you want to know?” the dragon asked**

**“** **Absolutely everything” she answered making an already tired Twilight groan.**

**"** Hahaha that’s so you Flutteshy” giggled rainbow making her friend blush “I can bet that if you could speak to animals you would act just like her”

“Hehehe true there partner” added Applejack “at least we can imagine how she would act if she visit pony land” she winked at Fluttershy who tried to hide behind her hair.

**“Well, I started out as a cute little purple-and-green egg...”**

**Spike began talking as the scene dissolved** **to the trio walking through Ponyville. It was now late in the afternoon, and Spike was still talking to Fluttershy as Twilight glared impatiently ahead.**

**“…** **And that’s the story of my whole entire life—well, up until today”**

“Ahh wonder if someday we will know all the story” said Pinkie pie.

"Why someday? It’s not like they won’t tell us here or we couldn’t ask twilight” said Applejack.

“Probably because some lazy writers will forget all about it leaving it only for fan theories that the author of THIS story won’t touch out of his own lack of knowledge about that particular subject” answered the pink haired girl gaining weird looks on her again.

**“Do you want to hear about today?” the dragon asked at the end.**

**“Oh, yes, please!” Fluttershy said excited.**

**This made Twilight do a quick 180-degree turn and stop in the same motion to face Fluttershy, prompting a yell from the passenger.**

**I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast? This is where I’m staying while in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep” said Twilight. The screen showed that they had arrived at a large, gnarled tree whose trunk and foliage were set with many windows, one of which had a hanging lantern. A balcony was visible perhaps halfway up, the front door displayed a picture of a lit candle, and a sign outside depicted an open book. In addition, a beehive hanged from one branch. This can only be the library Spike mentioned earlier.**

“That’s where she will be standing?” asked Rarity “but...that’s a tree!!! Why is she staying on a tree instead of a 5-star hotel payed by the princess?”

“Well…maybe cause that must be the library she was talking about early” said Sunset.

“Oh well...i didn’t thought she was serious going to sleep on one” the fashionista answered.

“wait so the library is tree shaped or its actually a tree?” asked Apple Bloom.

“I think the tree is the library” said Sweetie Belle.

“How one can build something INSIDE a tree?” wondered Scootaloo

“Personally, I like the idea” said Sandalwood “really in connection with nature”

“Agree there” said Fluttershy “I have always wanted to sleep on a tree but…umm you know…ummm I get scare of highs” she ended up blushing.

“Do wonder if could do something like that on one of our trees” the younger apple asked.

“You already have a tree house sugar cube” said Applejack “please don’t get any ideas”

**“No, I don’t!” Spike protested only to be bucked _off Twilight’s back, who put a big phony grin on her face._**

**“Aw, wookit that” Twilight said leaning to him and doing a baby talk “He’s so sweepy, he can’t even keep his wittle bawance”**

**The “sweepy” dragon glared at her stupidly grinning face before being swept up by Fluttershy.**

**“Poor thing. You simply must get him to bed” Fluttershy said opening the door and flying inside.**

“Fluttershy darling is really of bad manners entering the home of others without permission” said Rarity to her friend “more if its someone you just met”

“Umm sorry…I will try to not do that” answered the shy girl.

“Well it’s not really her her, but pony her although she and her do are almost the same only she is a pony and she is a human but they have almost the same looks and are basically the same person or same pony so anything she does the you could do it so at the end we forgive you for the actions of the other you that you didn’t do but could do since she is you but not you”

Everyone blinked after Pinkie pie finished her monologue.

“Ummm i…thank… you?” tempted Fluttershy.

“For what? I haven’t do anything” said Pinkie pie.

“Oh, ummm then sorry?”

“But you haven’t done anything either”

“oh…ummm I….” Rainbow’s hand covered Fluttershy’s mouth.

“let’s just continue”

**Realizing that things were getting out of hand, Twilight dashed in and quickly ejected the Pegasus out.**

**“** **Yes, yes. We’ll get right on that. Well, good night!” the unicorn slammed the door, leaving a very befuddled Fluttershy on the step.**

**Cut to the pitch-black interior, with the figures of Twilight and Spike dimly visible; he was quite put out at having the conversation broken off so abruptly. Both pairs of eyes gleam in the darkness.**

**“** **Huh. Rude much?” the dragon scowled.**

**“** **Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we’re running out of time” said Twilight “ I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time” she sentenced really tired of today’s events.**

"You know...ummm its kinda weird looking at Twilight acting like this” said Fluttershy

“Yeah I know” said Pinkie pie “she is like a really grumpy pants and the girl that we know was super friendly and loved to party” she gained an exasperate look “who doesn’t like parties!!!!?

“And she is still on that Nightmare thing” Flash said “ummm she really believes that something do will happen. I wonder if she might not be onto something?”

“Hehehe not losing time to defend her right?” asked Sunset making him blush “but do find weird someone would think that old story could become true”

“Uhh maybe it’s like one of those shows where a character mentions an event a lot and at then it really happens at the end of the season for one amazing battle” said Pinkie pie.

“Pinkie pie we are watching the real life of someone not an anime” said Rainbow “and even when I would like to see that and this is about our friend, the magical pony princess from another dimension, I think that an evil 1000 pony descending from the moon it’s a bit farfetched”

“But what if it’s true?” said Lyra “I mean they are MAGICAL UNICORNS…maybe it’s just magic”

“Yeah but I think if that was true then princess Celestia probably would have a plan or something knowing her evil sister was returning” said Sunset.

“Well if the princess is anything like my sister then maybe we should be careful, one doesn’t know when she will get a lazy bones and ditch work to lay down and eat a slice of cake” said vice principal Luna gaining some chuckles from the students, and an irritable look from her sister.

“Ok one, when I have done that and two, I don’t think the students need to know about our private life miss all-night-gamer” answered back the principal.

**“Now where’s the light?”**

**_Her question was answered when the lights suddenly came on, revealing a large circular room whose walls were lined with bookshelves. Night had fallen, and the room was filled with ponies, many of whom blew on noisemakers in their mouths. Streamers hanged from the upper reaches._ **

**“** **SURPRISE!!”**

**_Confetti rained down over the group, and a party favor was blown out in front of one thoroughly confused, grumpy-looking violet unicorn who moaned wearily._ **

******_(Fade to black._ ** **)**

“Yeah I don’t think you are having much options there Twilight” Sunset said fining quite funny the predicament of the purple unicorn.


End file.
